one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Ruby Rose vs Serene
Ruby Rose vs Serene is ahomeschoolingroudon's 17th One Minute Melee. Featuring Ruby Rose from RWBY against Serene from Riviera the Promised Land Description It's a battle between two female scythe wielders, which reaper will prevail? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Fight Forever Fall Noon In a seemingly open, red-like forest. A sliding sound was heard from one of the cliffs. It was Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and the leader. Ruby Rose. “Almost there!” Ruby said, as the 4 slid down the cliff. But, another girl jumped from one of the trees. As Weiss pulled out her Multi-Action Dust Rapier, Ruby stopped her. “Wait, Weiss! She might be friendly!” Ruby said, as the girl revealed herself as the remaining Arc, Serene. “Oh my god! You must be the remaining Arc! Can I have your autograph?” Ruby asked. Serene got out her Crescent Moon, “No, I’ve come to fight.” Serene said. “You even have a scythe, just like me! I have to fight you!” Ruby said. Weiss just looked at her “Wouldn’t it be better if I fought her, as I-” Weiss said, before she was met with a shush from Ruby. Face your strength! FIGHT! Ruby and Serene quickly dashed at each other, but Serene quickly widened her eyes. As she discovered Ruby’s insane speed, Serene blindly swung her Crescent Moon. Ruby ducked under the swing and kicked Serene in the back of the head, and whipped her with the tip of Crescent Rose, Ruby then swung the Crescent Rose blade at Serene. Serene quickly jumped out of the way, and it ended up cutting a tree down. Serene slashed Ruby downward. Making her kneel, as such Serene scoffed and charged her Ice Magic Serene blasted a wave of ice at Ruby, but Ruby quickly shook off the slice and dashed out of the way. “Damn it, how is she this fast..” Serene muttered to herself, as Ruby backflipped with the Crescent Rose “You done yet?” Ruby asked. Serene shook her head and jumps at Ruby. “This is my trump card.” Serene said. “Serene Almighty!!” she shouted as she fused ice magic with her swings Ruby was hit by all 6 swings before she became frozen in a block of ice, as Serene floated up with her wings and sliced her in the chest. Serene shook her head. “You naive, naive girl” Serene said. Before she turned and saw Blake, Weiss and Yang angrily glaring at her. They were about to ambush her, but Ruby broke free of her block of ice “Jeez! That kinda hurt, all I wanted was an autograph!” Ruby said. Serene quickly became confused as Ruby smashed her head in, Serene stumbled around and fell with a shriek Serene, angrily put on her Claw Gloves and swung like a feral at Ruby, “What are you some tiger?” Ruby said as she jumped back and swung Crescent Rose on the ground. “Time to represent Team RWBY!” Ruby said as she began firing Cross Clips at Serene from her Crescent Rose, Serene got struck by the Cross Clip bullets and screamed before falling down, wounded. K.O! Serene, writhing in pain on the ground. Expecting Ruby to finish her off as she came close, screwed her eyes shut.. ..nothing happened. Serene opened her eyes, to see that Ruby handed her a Sharpie and the tip of Crescent Rose. “Can you do an autograph now? Sign this please.” Ruby asked. Serene, not wanting to get into more bad blood ripped the tip off the Sharpie and signed “''SERENE''” on the tip. Ruby took back the Sharpie and her Crescent Rose, happy. This melee’s winner is.. Ruby Rose!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees